Stained Sheets
by The Movies Behind Her Eyes
Summary: Innocence is something to be cherished. Not stolen. -rated M for lemon. -naminexroxas.


_All day I dream about…_

I closed my eyes while her fingers traced every single part of my body. Every inch, every crevice… Each little scar, ones she inflicted, and others she didn't. I lay on the bed while the whole world washed away. All I could feel was her touch, the sensation when her lips touched my skin, her hair as it brushed against my thighs, her finger tips as they played and fooled around with what was no longer the innocent member I wanted it to be.

She never looked me in the eyes, she never said my name. When it was over with she'd curl up to me and force my arms around her, she'd close her eyes and listen to my heart violently against my chest. Then she'd pull her panties back on and just leave me there.

I would cry. I would moan in pain from all the things she did to me. Every time she'd come into my room, I would be in a cold sweat. That tiny little body was the most horrid thing I could imagine. I came to hate her blonde hair and her dainty white dresses.

She dressed like a virgin and spoke like a child. If only the world knew what a monster she was.

It had started a few months ago when I first came to stay in that castle. I would see her from time to time. She would be shy, and smile curiously at me, and I would play her game. Little smiles here, a wink there, all just to please her because to me, she was once beautiful.

I was sitting in my room once, staring out the window at the bright blue sky when she timidly knocked on my door. "Roxas?" she called out meekly.

I let her come in, and sit on my bed. She just stared past me with bright blue eyes. I ran my fingers through my messy strawberry blond hair. I didn't know why she was here, but it all became suddenly clear when she reach to me.

Those little fingers grasped fiercely to my shirt and yanked my body to hers. Her warm lips smashed into mine, startled I didn't move, couldn't move actually. She moved them with such aggression, I was shell shocked. The little girl pushed my body down as she climbed over me to ensure I wouldn't be moving. With the moment of air I got I screamed. My skin stung as she slapped my mouth. "Don't speak."

The words were no longer cute, nor were they from the innocent mouth I expected them to come from. I tried to catch her eyes, tried to do something, but I couldn't move. This was weird, everything was odd and confusing. When she removed my clothing she may as well of ripped them by the seams instead of yanking them off my body. She wasted no time once I was exposed. With a firm grip she jerked at my head, the heat rose to my face. I just stared at her as she violated me. I was so much bigger then her, stronger then her. But I just watched her, too afraid to move. What was going on here? What was she doing? It felt so wrong, I felt so dirty, like with every move she made I may as well of been rolling in moldy food. Then she licked it. She _licked _it. My manhood had responded with a sudden erection. It felt horrid, but here I was turned on by it. Biting my lip I just stared at her as she clumsily ran her tongue up and down the swollen member. As if they had a mind of their own my hips bucked up against her and she got this little smile I'll never forget it. It only tugged at one side of her lips, it was tiny but it was there. Devilish and cruel it said about her personality. I swear that tears welled up in my eyes as she put it in her mouth and sucked deeply. Her teeth grazed against the shaft and her tongue prodded my head uncomfortably, she kept going until I could see her chest rise and fall with all the effort she was putting into this. She was getting irritated, I wouldn't come, couldn't come. She grimaced as she removed the now flopping muscle. That little girl stood over top of me, her tiny little body coated in angel's skin, her blond hair tossed over her shoulders; she looked beautiful, manically beautiful.

Again, I tried to catch her eyes but they stayed focused on the walls. She lifted her dress above her hips and commanded me. "Take them off."

My eyes drifted down to her little white panties. My mind screamed no, but my arms moved and my fingers peaked into the waistband and slowly shuffled them down revealing a dripping wet thing I had never seen before. I knew what this was, it was something scared and I knew it wasn't for me to be seeing. The girl grabbed my hands and forced me to feel and poke and prod it. The heat in my face was starting to make me dizzy; I yelped when she forced my fingers inside, in and out she forced them in. I, a barely grown up boy was sobbing over it. I shook and trembling as she gave small moans and pushed my fingers up deeper. Then after she was satisfied she threw my hands down. I wanted her to leave. It was time to leave, I pleasured her, I was silently begging her to be done with me, and so I could cry out what was going on. But she didn't leave, she wouldn't leave. Instead she crouched over me and pressed that slimy thing over my innocence. She lowered herself onto it, I tried to push her way, but she shoved right back, calling me weak and stupid and worthless. I pressed my hands to my face and pressed my head into the pillows. She was tight around me; slowly she rode my hips, that sticky juice leaking down my thighs. Up and down she moved, I sobbed, she moaned. Over and over, I couldn't look; the feeling was already too much. I whispered for her to stop, please, please stop. But she wouldn't, the moans got louder, and my voice became quieter. The smacking of her hips and mine got louder and I grunted against every move she made. She cried out as she met her release. Peaking between my fingers I saw her for everything she was; a desperate little girl. Her blond hair clung to her face with sweat, that tiny little mouth propped open, saliva dripping out. Blood streamed down her thighs on dripped onto my hips. The girl climbed off me and grabbed her panties. Wiping herself down with my sheets she climbed off my bed and strode out of the room.

I stared at the door as it clicked closed. I felt hallow, my member still pressed up against my stomach. The tears stung my face, nothing was right. Rolling off the bed, my knees smashed against the cold floor, I tore off the sheets of my bed and through the pillows across the room. Climbing onto the bare mattress I curled up into the fetal position.

It didn't happen…

I told myself for days.

Every time she came into my room I wouldn't even move.

She'd have her way.

Then leave.

I never touched the sheets that still lay crumpled on the floor.

All I do…

Every day…

Is stare at the blood stains on the white fabric.

Because… that's all I had left of my innocence as well.


End file.
